Kick-Ass 3
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Crossover with 'Kick-Ass'. When Gru and Lucy get kidnapped on a business trip by a former friend of Gru's, word reaches out to the girls and they decide they wanna rescue them. Their babysitters, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl decide to help them out and train them to be real-life superheroes! Rated T for violence. Kick-Ass/Hit-Girl pairing.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is my first 'Despicable Me' story, so please be nice. And although this isn't in the crossover category, this is a crossover with 'Kick-Ass'. So, Gru and Lucy go away on a mission and end up getting themselves kidnapped. Once word about this reaches out to the girls, they decide to take it upon themselves to save their guardians. And who are there to help train them and fight beside them? Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, that's who! So, enjoy!**

Margo, Edith, and Agnes walked in through the door, they had just gotten back home from school and were on Spring Break for about one whole week.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Margo called out. No one responded. Gru and Lucy's voices could be heard from the kitchen. The three sisters looked to see Gru and Lucy talking to a seventeen year old girl who was slim, pale, had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and silver eyes like Edith's. She wore a gray long sleeved shirt that was so low cut that her shoulders were exposed and showed the straps of a dark purple bra on her shoulders. And she wore some yoga pants that had some tears on the knees and had some black converse all-stars.

"Ah, Girls, you're home. Just in time, too. I want to introduce you to someone" Gru said. The three girls entered the kitchen and walked up to the girl.

"Mindy, these are our daughters: Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Girls, this is your babysitter, Mindy Mccready" Gru said introducing the older girl to his young adopted daughters.

"It's nice to meet you" Margo said as she walked up to her. Mindy shoot Margo's hand as she offered it to her.

"Same" she replied with a small smile. Edith walked up to Mindy a little bit nervous.

"Welcome to our home, Mindy" she said quietly. Mindy shook Edith's hand.

"Thank you, it's very nice here" she said. Agnes hid behind Margo and peeked out from behind her sister. Agnes wasn't so sure about this girl since she was a total stranger to her.

"Don't be shy, I'm just your babysitter, that's all" Mindy said with some encouragement. Agnes stepped away from Margo and walked over to Mindy.

"I'm Agnes" she said. Then Agnes extender her tiny arm to shake Mindy's hand.

"I'm Mindy" she said softly. Margo then spoke up.

"Wait, what do you mean when you said 'Our Babysitter'?" Lucy then piped in.

"Your dad and I have some business to take care of in Oahu, Hawaii. And we couldn't find one of our neighbors to do it because most of them were busy or they went away for the weekend themselves. Just yesterday we saw Mindy's fliers on the coffee shop bulletin board and we called her and asked if she could watch over you girls for a week and she said yes" Lucy explained.

"You don't have a thing to worry about, Mrs. Gru, I have this thing down like the back of my hand" Mindy said.

"Ah, that's what I call confidence. I like this girl" Gru said complimenting Mindy. Lucy then handed Mindy a piece of paper.

"Here are some numbers to call in case of an emergency, and here are the times they have to go to bed and when Edith has her Karate classes, and you don't have to worry about our...dog, Kyle, we have some friends of ours taking care of him" Lucy told her, referring to the Minions as 'Friends' so Mindy wouldn't suspect anything. Mindy examined the paper for a while.

"Thank you" Mindy said. Gru then got on his knees and hugged the girls and gave them multiple kisses and they laughed as they did so.

"Dad, not so many kisses in front of Mindy" Edith said with a giggle in between her words. Gru then let them go and spoke.

"Sorry about that" Gru said. Gru and Lucy continued to say goodbye to the girls and then carried their bags out the door.

"See you Sunday!" Lucy called out before closing the door. Mindy then felt her cell phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket. She saw she had a text message from Dave. Mindy smiled. The text message opened up to see the words 'Look Outside'. Mindy then looked out the window to see her boyfriend, Dave Lizewski holding up a cardboard sign that said 'Happy Birthday, Mindy' with a small cake at her feet. It was a chocolate cake with cocoa pebbles surrounding it and a candle that was in the shape of an 18, and it was lit. Mindy grew so happy that she ran out of the house and ran into his arms.

"Dave, oh my God, thank you so much. I've missed you" Mindy said with a small laugh after her sentence ended. Dave smiled back to her and spoke.

"I missed you too, happy birthday gorgeous" Dave said as they shared a kiss.

"Can I be the first to say 'Eww'?" a voice asked. The two of them broke their kiss and looked to their left side to see the girls standing there.

"Oh, hi there" Dave said. Mindy then spoke again.

"Dave, these are the girls I'm babysitting for a week: Margo, Agnes, and Edith. Girls, this is my Boyfriend, Dave" Mindy said. They just waved and said 'Hi'. Dave did the same. Mindy picked the cake up.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" asked Mindy as she gazed down at the cake happily.

"Lucky guess. Literally, I had no idea it was your favorite until you just told me" Dave replied awkwardly.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me" Mindy said as they began lip locking again and the girls closed their eyes and turned away except for Margo who was actually happy for them.

Once the outside make-out session was done, Mindy took Dave's bag inside and placed it on the guest bed. Dave and Mindy had plates of cake in the hands and the girls were downstairs eating a slice themselves.

"Oh, I've brought you a surprise present" Dave said as he pulled out a box. Mindy opened the box and saw her old suit.

"My Hit-Girl suit? How did you get this?" she asked.

"You left it back home in New York. While you were gone, I've made some modifications to it so that it's more comfortable, and some hidden compartments for weapons. Once I saw where you were by those fliers you left on the poles around town, I came down here to give you a hand with your babysitting job if you needed it and give you the suit" Dave explained. Mindy placed the box on the bed and hugged Dave and kissed Dave on the cheek.

"I love it" Mindy said. Dave then picked up one of his duffel bags and opened it up to reveal his green and yellow suit.

"You brought your Kick-Ass suit to a babysitting job with me?" Mindy asked with some confusion.

"For emergencies only. Besides, after you left New York and I've been protecting the city, trouble seems to be around every turn and people are just begging for Kick-Ass to beat their faces in" Dave said.

"Why can't I hate you?" Mindy asked rhetorically.

"It's just my Lizewski family charm" he said as he hugged her.

"Besides, it's like you've told me once before. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl aren't just costumes, it's who we really are" Dave said.

"And you were right, I promised to you that I would never stop protecting the city and my friends when you left" Dave continued.

"And during free-time we have our Video-Chat dates on Skype" Mindy said as she broke the hug and went into the bathroom.

"So, what do you plan on feeding the girls for dinner tonight?" asked Dave. Mindy spoke from behind the bathroom door as mist came out from underneath the door, signifying Mindy was getting into the shower.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gru said they ordered Pizza and it was already paid for, so we'll be having that tonight and the leftover slices tomorrow night" Mindy called out.

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help?" Dave asked.

"Go socialize with the girls and keep them occupied for me until I get out of the shower and the pizza comes" she said.

"Got it" Dave then left Mindy to have her privacy.

**A/N: Margo, Edith, and Agnes have Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl as babysitters, they don't know how lucky they are (Because they don't know that they're really real-life superheroes) anyways, more action to come in the next update! Please review, and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: So, after getting some reviews saying that they hoped I continued this, so I will and do it for all my fans! So, Gru and Lucy have left and now the girls are left in the care of Mindy and her boyfriend Dave (A.K.A. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl) and we pick up where we left off. Enjoy!**

Mindy answered the door, now wearing black American Eagle sweat pants, a gray low-cut V-neck t-shirt, and her hair was wet from being in the shower.

"I'm here for a Mr. Gru" said the boy wearing a Dominoes employee outfit and cap with two large pizza boxes in his arms.

"Oh, he's not here, I'm the babysitter though" she told the pizza boy. The pizza boy handed her the boxes and then stared at her with an 'in love' look.

"Are you seeing anyone?" asked the pizza boy.

"Beat it" she scowled at the boy. He gave a look that showed he was scared and ran back to his car. Mindy shut the door behind her and went into the living room to see Dave in his pajamas which were green plaid pajama pants and a camouflage long sleeved shirt playing a card game with Margo, and Agnes watching 'Monsters University' on their 80 inch, slim HD TV.

"Pizza's here!" Mindy called out. Agnes and Margo ran over to Mindy.

"Where's Edith?" she asked Dave.

"She said she was getting changed" Dave explained. Mindy was confused and looked at the digital wall clock and then looked back to her boyfriend.

"This early? It's 5:20 right now, it's not even 7:15 yet" Mindy said as she put the pizza boxes down on the coffee table.

"Don't ask me, I'm not her dad" Dave said. Soon, a shadow came out from behind the TV and saw that it was a ninja wearing the same pink beanie as Edith. The small ninja began swinging her sword around and almost hit Mindy's shins.

"Woah!" Mindy screamed as she did a triple back-flip and grabbed an ax from one of the suits of armor and began swirling it around and then took a fighting stance.

"Wow, that was so COOL!" shouted the ninja said as she took her face mask off and revealed it to be Edith. Mindy put her guard down and placed the ax against the wall.

"Edith, you scared the crap out of me" Mindy scolded softly with her hand placed on her breast and took deep breaths.

"How did you learn moves like that?" Margo asked. Mindy then quickly thought up of a lie, not wanting the girls to know she was a real-life superhero.

"I took several advanced Karate, Judo, Tai-Kwan-Do and Kung Fu classes. I even won some trophies" Mindy said as she walked over to the kitchen and took the paper plates off the counter and walked back to the living room.

"I take those classes too!" Edith said. Dave and Mindy handed Agnes and Margo a slice as they placed them on plates.

"Was your daddy and mommy proud?" Agnes asked as she took the slice from Dave.

"My dad died four years ago, but yeah, before any of that happened, he was proud of his little girl" Mindy said as she felt a tear fall out her eye and wipe it away. Dave patted her on the back. Agnes said 'Aw', feeling bad for the older girl.

"And your mom?" Edith asked.

"She died before I lost my dad" Mindy replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Margo said. Mindy just took a slice of pizza and ate a bite.

"The past is the past. I've moved on and I know my dad would have wanted that" Mindy said. Everyone began eating their pizza.

Meanwhile, Gru and Lucy just boarded their plane and took their seats. One guy wearing a trench-coat and a fedora saw them take their seats and he walked over to the captain's chamber.

"Sir, they've arrived" said the figure who took off the suit and hat to reveal he was wearing a skin tight full body latex suit that covered up his face and mouth, it also covered up his hands and he wore combat boots.

"Good, get the special surprise ready for our guests" said the warped voice behind the captain's seat. The man walked out of the quarters and hid behind a post. He opened up a control panel and got ready to push a big red button that had tiny little Z's on it.

Meanwhile, Gru and Lucy were reading magazines. Gru looked at his watch and groaned.

"How long are we gonna have to wait? It's been like, a thousand hours now!" Gru complained with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Lucy spoke up.

"Calm down, speedy. I'm sure there's something that's gotta be taken care of and we'll be good to go" she assured her husband. Soon, they began smelling something that smelled like candy-floss. They looked up to see the heads of the seats in front of them spraying pink knock-out gas.

"(Cough, Cough, Cough, Cough, Cough!)" Gru said before passing out. Lucy scoffed.

"Ha, I've trained my body to be impervious to..." she was about to continue but her eyes went wide and her lips were tucked into her mouth.

"That's the new stuff" she rasped before passing out. The man with the full body latex suit and another one wearing the exact same suit came out with some ropes.

"Sweet dreams" they said in unison as they tied them from head to toe and dragged them into the cabin's lavatory. Another man with a full body latex suit spoke into a walkie talkie.

"We've got them sir. And we're ready for take off" he said. A small laugh of evil came from the other end and spoke.

"Good, but I was thinking about something" said the warped voice.

"What's that sir?" asked the man.

"Two is just like a couple. Five would be like my own little party" said the warped voice.

"What are you suggesting, sir?" asked the latex suited minion with confusion.

"Bring me Gru and Lucy Wilde's daughters, then we can get increase the ransom price when we send our ransom video to the AVL" said the voice.

"Yes sir, I'll send five soldiers to their house now" the minion said before walking away from the lavatory.

Back home, the girls were in their pajamas and were put in bed, but were not asleep. Dave was in the living room, waiting to spend some alone time with Mindy as soon as the girls were asleep.

"Good night you guys" Mindy said. Agnes' voice stopped her as soon as she was about to turn off the lights.

"Will you read us a bedtime story?" she asked, holding up a cardboard children's book. Agnes' eyes were wide and practically begging for Mindy to read to them.

"Sure" she said as she took the book from Agnes and laid her back up against Agnes' bed, and all three girls were huddled around her.

"Three Sleepy Kittens" Mindy read aloud when looking at the cover. Once the opened the book, she noticed three colored wool sleeves at the top of the page.

"What are these things?" Mindy asked confused.

"Puppets, you use them when you tell the story" Agnes said. Mindy stuck her index, middle, and ring fingers in through the holes and moved the green, pink, and blue kitten puppets around. Mindy then looked down at the words below the illustration and began to read.

"Three little kittens loved to play, they had fun in the sun all day. Then their mother came out and said 'Time for Kittens to go to bed'" she read aloud.

"Keep on going" Agnes encouraged her. Mindy turned the page and continued.

"Three little kittens started to bawl, 'Mommy, we're not tired at all'. Their mother smiled and said with a purr. 'Fine, but at least you should brush your fur'" she read. Edith then spoke up.

"Now you brush the fur" the middle child said as she pointed to a toy hair brush that was attached to the page by Velcro. Mindy took the brush off and play-brushed the puppets. Then she continued to read as soon as she put the brush back.

"Three little kittens with fur all brushed said, 'We can't sleep, we fell too rushed'. Then their mother replied with a voice like silk, 'Fine, but at least you should drink your milk'".

"Now you make them drink the milk" Agnes piped in. Mindy made the puppets drink the milk by moving them and making them drink the illustrated bowl of milk. Mindy then turned the page and continued the story.

"Three little kittens with milk all gone, rubbed their eyes and started to yawn..." she would continue, but she yawned as well as Margo, Edith, and Agnes. The girls then closed their eyes except for Mindy. Mindy then smiled at the sight of the tired girls, rubbed her eyes and finished the story.

"'We can't sleep, we can't even try'. Then their mother sang a lullaby, 'Goodnight kittens, close your eyes, sleep in peace until you rise. Though while you sleep, we are apart, your mommy loves you with all her heart'. The End" she finished softly. The teen then helped the girls into their beds and tucked them in. Then she turned off the lights and left the room.

"That was the sweetest thing you could have ever done for a kid" a voice said. She looked to see Dave coming out of the bathroom.

"You heard all that?" she asked. Dave nodded smiling and then kissed her on the lips.

"Now that their asleep, what do you wanna do?" Mindy asked. Police sirens could be heard from the window of the girls' room. The couple looked to each other and smiled.

"You wanna go fight some crime?" Dave offered.

"Nothing would make me happier" she said. The two of them raced to the guest room and put on their Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl suits, Mindy put on her purple wig and black mask, while Kick-Ass put on his mask and boots. They opened the window and jumped out of it together.

**A/N: So, Gru and Lucy were kidnapped, and Mindy read 'Three Sleepy Kittens' to the girls. I imagined Chloe Moretz reading this in real life when I wrote that part and I know she'd be really good at telling that story with a voice like hers. And Edith was in awe by Mindy's moves, but they don't know she's Hit-Girl yet. Anyways, more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Now we get back to the story, so, Mindy read 'Three Sleepy Kittens' to the girls and the mystery villain who kidnapped Gru and Lucy sent out five of his soldiers who wear full-body latex suits (Masks included) to kidnap the girls to make the ransom higher. Now let's see how this turns out, shall we? Enjoy!**

At a hot dog cart, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl were eating hot dogs on their way back to the house.

"That went pretty well, don't you think?" Kick-Ass asked with his mouth full of hot dog.

"Yeah, I'm impressed about how much you've improved your fighting skills since we last saw each other" Hit-Girl complimented as she swallowed a bite of her hot dog.

"Thank you, I've been practicing" he said. Hit-Girl then grabbed Kick-Ass by the wrist and made him hide behind an off-duty mail truck to see five men wearing full-body latex suits with masks that covered up their mouths and combat boots getting ready to break into the house they were watching over.

"The Girls!" Kick-Ass exclaimed. They looked to each other and spoke.

"Up for one more round?" Hit-Girl asked.

"You better believe I am" he said. The two of them threw their hot dogs away in the nearest trash can and ran towards the crime-scene as soon as they entered the house.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Margo, Edith, and Agnes woke up and rubbed their sleepy eyes.

"What was that?" Agnes asked.

"Mindy or Dave taking the trash out, probably" Edith said as she stretched her back and legs. Then their eyes went wide with alert when they heard the sound of a breaking vase. The three of them went out of their bedroom to look around.

"Dave? Mindy? Is everything okay?" Margo called out. When they turned to the left, they were blocked by a soldier.

"There you are, you little twerps!" he called out as he tried to grab them. The three sisters screamed and ran away. But they kept running into more and more of them until they were cornered by all five of them in the living room.

"What's the matter? Don't you wanna see your mom and dad?" asked one of them. Edith got angry when she knew what he meant.

"What did you do with them?" the other soldiers laughed and took out some ropes and cloths.

"You'll see, because you're about to join them right now" he said as he approached the girls. The three of them hugged each other and closed their eyes tightly, hoping that this would all be over soon. But then they opened them to hear grunting and saw the soldier fall to the floor with a knife in his back.

"What the...?" asked one of the soldiers.

"HEY!" a shouting voice called out. The soldiers and girls looked to the front door to see Kick-Ass and Hit-Girls with knives and batons in their hands.

"Leave those girls alone" Kick-Ass said. The girls' eyes went wide.

"No way. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl!? You're in so much trouble now, boys" Edith said with her arms crossed. Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass began beating up the soldiers and Hit-Girl just mostly killed them except for one who was huddled in a corner and whimpering.

"If I ever catch you breaking and entering a house again, crap-sack, I'm gonna put a bullet in your crotch and not regret a single moment of it. Promise me, you'll give up your life of crime?" asked Hit-Girl. The soldier nodded and then attempted to grab a knife from the cutlery, but Hit-Girl pulled a revolver out from behind her skirt and shot the soldier in his "Special Place". He began screaming and squirming on the ground in pain with his hands covering up his badly bleeding crotch.

"Pants on fire" Hit-Girl said as she walked away.

"That was AWESOME!" Edith cheered. Margo put her hand on Edith's mouth and Edith was making muffled noises underneath her sister's hand.

"Please, excuse my sister. She totally idolizes you two" Margo said. Edith then broke free of her sister's grip and dusted herself off.

"Thank you" Hit-Girl said as she took off her mask and purple wig and let her blonde hair out of the hair net.

"Mindy?" the three girls asked in shock. Then Kick-Ass took off his mask too.

"Dave?" the girls asked in shock once again.

"Yeah, we're really Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl" Dave said as he showed the girls his mask.

"No wonder you were so good at what you did in the living room today" Edith said.

"Did any of them say what they wanted from you?" asked Mindy.

"They said they had mom and dad" said Agnes.

"We have to help them" Margo exclaimed with more worry than before when they were being attacked.

"Not happening, you'll be dead in less than a minute" Mindy said.

"We've been through stuff like this before and made it out alive okay, we can so totally do it" Margo spoke back to reply to Mindy. Dave and Mindy then looked to each other, smiling at the girls' bravery.

"Okay. But first you'll need some training. How would you girls like to be real-life superheroes?" Dave asked. They all smiled and began jumping with excitement.

"Yeah! That would be so cool! I'd get to fight side-by-side with Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl!" Edith exclaimed.

"Superheroes! This is the best day ever!" Margo cheered.

"I wanna be a superhero! I wanna be a superhero!" Agnes cheered on and on and on.

"Now you just need names for your superhero aliases" Dave said. Mindy remembered the 'Three Sleepy Kittens' book that she read to the girls.

"Shadow Cats" Mindy said. Dave looked at her with confusion.

"Shadow Cats. I got the idea from that book I read to the girls for a bedtime story" She explained.

"COOL!" the girls shouted at once.

"Now for each Shadow Cat, we need names. Margo will be 'Smartie', Edith will be 'Toughie', and Agnes will be 'Cutie'" Dave said as he was on board with the idea.

"Woah, don't you think that those names sound like they're off a little kid's educational TV show or something?" Mindy scolded a little bit.

"I actually like 'Smartie', it suits me" Margo piped in.

"So do I, 'Toughie' tells people who I am in every way possible" Edith said as she was now making air-punches.

"Dad calls me his 'Cutie' besides mom, so I like that name" Agnes said.

"So it's settled. Smartie, Toughie, and Cutie, the Shadow Cats. Training starts first thing in the morning. Get some rest" Dave said.

"Yes sir!" the girls saluted with a military salute stance and went straight up to bed and fell asleep knowing they'd be superheroes.

**A/N: How was that? So, now Dave and Mindy have revealed their secret identities to the girls and now they know Gru and Lucy are being held captive. And the girls are gonna be trained to be real-life heroes! Margo, Edith, and Agnes will be the Shadow Cats. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is where we finally meet the bad guy of this story and a training sequence. And in the last chapter, we got the girls to meet Edith's heroes, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl and find out that Gru and Lucy are kidnapped and want to save them. Now Dave and Mindy are training the girls to be Smartie, Toughie, and Cutie, the Shadow Cats! Enough explanations, let's get on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Gru and Lucy woke up to find themselves in the middle of a room at the top of a building with a beautiful view of a tropical jungle and the ocean. There were white couches, a home-theater system, a giant computer, a mini-bar, a giant computer, and a beautiful kitchen. They were tied by very strong and tight ropes on two metal chairs that were bolted to the floor.

"Where are we?" Gru asked.

"You're in my lair" said a voice that was warped.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Lucy shouted. Then, out of the dark part of the room appeared a figure who looked familiar to Gru. The figure was was wearing a purple skin-tight muscle shirt tat had a bio-hazard symbol on the front, a gold belt that had capsules filled with green fluids in them, and a pair of twin butterfly knives, the buckle also had a bio-hazard symbol on it, he also wore black skin tight jeans, purple combat boots that went up to his shins, and wore black metal gauntlets that had black brass knuckles attached to the gloves he wore. His skin was green and had scales, he also had some spikes on his shoulder and some purple safety padding on his knees and elbows, like someone wore for biking, skateboarding, or roller-skating. He also wore a gas mask that covered up his face and it had a tube that ran to an oxygen tube he carried on his back, and a purple hood was over the mask.

"Remember me?" he asked. It was the transmitter in his mask that made his voice warped.

"Toxic Waste?" Gru asked with a gasp.

"In the flesh, or rather, scales" he joked with an evil tone. Lucy gave an angry glare to Toxic Waste.

"How is it you know my husband?" Lucy asked.

"We used to team up together. Once, we succeeded in stealing the Hope Diamond, and the Mona Lisa painting" he explained.

"What do you want with us?" Gru asked. Toxic Waste got on his knees and spoke.

"It's not just you I want, it's your daughters too. I wanna ransom the pants off the Anti-Villain League for what they did to me when I used to work for them. Yeah, I used to test all their dangerous new inventions, but then one of them involved me as a test subject, and now I'm a mutant freak! I wanted to turn to Gru for help, but when I found out he quit being a villain, adopted three daughters, and joined the AVL, and married his co-worker, I swore I'd get revenge any way I could" Toxic Waste explained.

"You leave my daughters alone!" Gru shouted as he struggled to break free of his bindings and wanted to choke Toxic Waste.

"I've already sent out five of my best soldiers to bring them to this location. They should be here by now" said the masked man, but then his giant computer began making a jingle sound and he noticed he was getting a video call on Skype.

"Excuse me" Toxic Waste said. He answered to see one of his soldiers in a hospital bed with gauze around his pelvic area.

"Anthony. Where are the girls?" asked Toxic Waste.

"Those girls have tough babysitters" Anthony said on the screen.

"You let babysitters beat you up?" Toxic Waste asked in anger.

"They're not JUST babysitters. They're Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl!" Anthony shouted. Gru and Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Kick-Ass? Like from those comic books Edith collects?" Lucy asked.

"Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl are real. The comic books were based on true events" Gru explained.

"Hit-Girl put a bullet hole in my crotch that is BLEEDING!" Anthony shouted in exasperation. Toxic Waste face-palmed his mask and groaned.

"I'll call you back" he said before turning off the Skype window and ending the call.

**(Right now, please start playing the song 'Infinity Guitars' by Sleigh Bells as you read the training sequence until it says to stop)**

Meanwhile, in the gym room of Gru's lab, Mindy was having Edith as her sparring partner, and Dave had Margo.

"Ready to go?" Mindy asked.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Edith.

"Hit me" Mindy replied.

"I don't wanna hurt you though" Edith said. But Mindy gave Edith a back-hand to the face.

"OW! What the heck?" Edith asked as she rubber the cheek Mindy smacked.

"Act like a wimp, get smacked like a wimp. Okay, now hit me, and hit me like you mean it" Mindy instructed. Edith then began showing off her martial arts skills as she began sparring with Mindy and Edith pinned Mindy to the ground.

"Okay, now I know why you're taking advanced classes at such a young age" Mindy said. Edith helped Mindy up but kicked her in the gut.

"What was that for?" Mindy asked Edith with some anger.

"If there's one thing I've learned from fighting in battles like this, it's that your opponent doesn't play fair. So just trick them into thinking you're playing nice and it gives you an advantage" Edith explained. Mindy nodded with a smile and got up and shook Edith's hand.

"Well played. I think you might actually have what it takes to be a superhero" Mindy said. Edith got jittery and smiled.

"I just got complimented by Hit-Girl. This is the best Spring break ever!" she cheered. Mindy and Dave rolled their eyes.

After sparring training was done, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were throwing knives at targets and at first they didn't hit the targets, but after a while after some tips from Dave and Mindy, they hit the bull's-eye every time they threw.

"Yes!" Margo shouted as she hit the bull's-eye for the fifth time. Edith threw three knives at the target and each one went though the bull's-eye.

"Triple the points baby! Oh yeah!" she shouted. Agnes then took five knives in each hand and they all hit the bull's-eye. Margo and Edith's eyes were widened at the results Agnes got.

"What? I hit the target, didn't I?" Agnes asked as she walked away, taking a sip of her sports drink.

After that, Mindy was training Margo and Edith on sword combat. They used wooden poles as swords. Mindy was using a very long pole and used it like it was Darth Maul's light-saber and Margo and Edith were using their poles that were short like normal poles.

"You're doing well, girls" Mindy complimented. Margo and Edith knocked the pole out of Mindy's hands and they put the top ends of the poles at her neck like real weapons.

"Looking good" Mindy said. Cries of pain could be heard, and the three of them turned to see Dave curled up in a ball and Agnes beating him with her pole.

"Agnes! Stop it! I give up! Uncle! Uncle!" Dave shouted. Mindy, Margo, and Edith laughed in amusement.

"Oh yeah. They're ready" Mindy muttered to herself.

Dave and Mindy then went to the fabric store and brought back dark green, light green, pink, burgundy, light blue, and dark blue fabrics home. And began sewing together the three outfits for the girls.

After the outfits were done with and sewn all together, Dave and Mindy bought a whole bunch of metals, burgundy, dark green, and dark blue gloves, spray paints, and five cutlerys and began working on them in the garage.

Then, later that night, it was time to put their training to the test. Margo came out with her costume on that was green, it had a dark green Bat-Girl like helmet on, only it was sculpted to be the shape of a cat, her light green long sleeve shirt, and light green tights were skin-tight and had a dark green skirt that went to the tips of her knees over them, she even wore a dark green cape that went down to the backs of her knees, and she had a yellow belt that had capsules, and throwing knives on them, and the belt buckle had the innitials SC in black on them. She wore dark green gloves that had some dark green painted metal fingers and small sharp claws that were made from the knives from the cutlerys Mindy and Dave bought (Every cat needs claws right? And everyone knows that kitties like to scratch). And on the front of the shirt was a big yellow letter S for 'Smartie'.

Edith's was pretty much the same, only her outfit was pink, her skirt was burgundy, and so was her cape, clawed gloves, and helmet. On her pink shirt was a big yellow letter T for 'Toughie'.

Agnes' suit was light blue, her cape, clawed gloves, helmet, and skirt was dark blue, and on her shirt was a giant yellow C for 'Cutie'.

"Shadow Cats reporting for duty" the three girls said together and took fighting poses.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl came out of the bathroom with their suits on and looked to the girls.

"Nice outfits. You ready for some crime-fighting?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Yeah!" they all cheered in unison. They then ran out the door to fight some crime.

**A/N: How did ya like that? Now we know who Toxic Waste is, why he wants to ransom the AVL, and Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl have trained the girls to be heroes and now the girls have their costumes and are ready to fight some crime as 'Smartie', 'Toughie', and 'Cutie' the Shadow Cats! More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's time for some crime fighting and it's the first night the girls fight crime as the Shadow Cats, with Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl at their side of course. And we know who Toxic Waste is, why he kidnapped Gru and Lucy and why he wants the girls included. So, let's get to the superhero action that is chapter 5 of 'Kick-Ass 3'. enjoy!**

On top of a building, the five heroes patrolled the city from head to toe.

"Anything?" Kick-Ass asked to his girlfriend.

"Nothing yet, but we'll be ready" Hit-Girl replied to the question. Toughie spoke up.

"So we basically just sit up here and wait for crime to happen?" Kick-Ass nodded.

"This is so boring!" Toughie complained. Smartie laughed a little bit but then spoke back to her teammate.

"Be patient, we just got here five minutes ago" she said. Toughie then sat down with her legs crossed and threw a piece of loose gravel into the street.

"That's TOO long!" she half talked half shouted out. Then Cutie got their attention.

"Guys, I see something" she said. All eyes were looking at a big white van barging through a bank door and setting off the alarm. Five men in Ski-masks got out of the back and ran into the hole they left in the front of the building.

"Bank robbers" Smartie hissed.

"What do you say girls? Do you think you can handle this one?" Hit-Girl asked.

"Oh yeah. It's time to put all that training you gave us to good use" Smartie said.

"I say we go for it" Toughie replied as she got back up and wiggled the fingers of her clawed gloves.

"Bring. It. On" Cutie said as she cracked her knuckles. The five of them then jumped off the building and landed safely on their feet. They then ran into the bank.

Inside the bank, there were the five robbers loading money from the huge safe in the back room into several small pillow cases.

"Hurry up, the cops are gonna be all over our butts if we get caught" said the first robber.

"We're going as fast as we can" replied the fourth and fifth robbers at once and tied off their pillow cases. They then heard something made of metal hit the floor and looked down to see a yellow pill shaped capsule at their feet.

"What the...?" the second robber asked himself. Tiny vents opened up in the capsule and mist filled up the room.

"Mist? Is some sick joke?" the third robber asked.

"No, if it were, everyone would be laughing" said Kick-Ass from the entrance. Once the mist cleared out, the images of Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, Smartie, Toughie, and Cutie came into vision.

"Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl?" the five robbers exclaimed at once.

"And we've brought some back up. Meet Cutie, Smartie, and Toughie, the Shadow Cats" Hit-Girl said. Smartie took out dual pistols, Toughie stuck with her clawed gloves, and Cutie took out her twin butterfly knives. The robbers broke out into laughter.

"Three little kittens think they can take us out just because they have costumes and Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl to help them? What a laugh" cackled the first robber. Toughie got mad at that and ran up to the first robber and began attacking him.

**(Now start playing 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett as you read this fight sequence)**

The first robber then pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Toughie, but Toughie jumped onto the robber's arm, kicked the gun out of his hand and did a front flip on his arm with her metal claws dug into his arm.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" shouted the robber. Then Toughie kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

"This little kitten, just kicked your butt" Toughie said as she stared at the unconscious first robber. Smartie then ran towards the other robbers and began shooting at them, some hit the third robber in the head, the others hit the fourth and second robbers' guns out their hands. When Smartie was out of ammo, she put the guns back on her belt and threw a grappling hook at the fourth and fifth robber and tied them up.

"One thing you don't know about kittens, is that kittens LOVE to scratch" Smartie said as she wiggled the fingers on her clawed gloves. She scratched their bodies up badly and then took a capsule off her belt and sprayed it at their faces and knocked them out.

"I enjoy being a superhero" Smartie said as she looked at her metal claws like they were hr actual nails. Cutie noticed the first robber get up and then she ran over towards him.

"Bring it on! I ain't scared of a little kitty cat!" he shouted as he tried to pick his gun up. Cutie threw her knives at him and they pinned his hand to the wall. Then she began punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Don't you EVER call me kitty cat again!" Agnes shouted as she knocked him out a second time and gave him a black eye. Cutie took her knife back and put it back on her belt. All three Shadow Cats were in front of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl.

"So, how'd we do?" Smartie asked.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

"Um, how do I say this? YOU WERE TOTALLY AWESOME!" Kick-Ass shouted.

"We were!?" Toughie asked with star-struck eyes, her favorite superhero was proud of her newly gained crime fighting skills.

"Oh yeah, you three totally have what it takes to be superheroes" Hit-Girl said as she ruffled Toughie's cat mask a little bit and Toughie giggled slightly at it.

"What about me? How did I do?" asked Cutie with wide and adorable eyes.

"The way you handled the leader was awesome! You and your sisters really whupped some can out there" Hit-Girl commented.

"Give me paw" Hit-Girl said to Cutie, referring to the clawed glove as her 'paw', and it was a cat pun she thought would be funny. Cutie jumped to Mindy's height and high-fived her.

"Who's up for more?" Kick-Ass asked.

"We are!" cheered the three young superheroes.

"Let's go then" Hit-Girl said as then then ran out of the building and continued patrolling the city for more crime. For about two more hours, it was time to go home and the three girls got more action than Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl did, and they were very proud of the three girls. Soon, Smartie, Toughie, and Cutie were Margo, Edith, and Agnes again when they took off their costumes and put on their pajamas and were put to bed by Mindy and Dave who were never more proud to have pupils of their own.

**A/N: Oh yeah, I just gave ya'll some superhero action. The Shadow Cats kicked some butt out there, am I right? The next chapter is where we see some more of Toxic Waste. And a lot more! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
